You're Mine
by Lianatta
Summary: Kau hanyalah milikku!/Segala cara itu telah kugunakan untuk mendapatkanmu!/PSYCHO! Warning inside!


**Title : You're Mine**

**Part : 1/end**

**Genre : Family, angst, switch-gender, psycho, horror**

**Rating : M**

**Author : Adhitta**

**Cast :**

**- Kim Heechul**

**- Henry Lau**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini anak buah SMEnt sekaligus milik Tuhan. Saya sang author hanya memiliki cerita yang gejhe ini. Satu lagi, ide cerita didapat dari mangafox - the horror mansion / ball of flesh.**

-oOo-

Enjoy this! **Bagi yang takut sama psycho dilarang baca! Tidak untuk anak di bawah 17 tahun!**

-oOo-

"Eomma, eomma! Makanan sudah siap, ayo makan bersamaku," ajak Henry sambil mengetuk pintu kamar eomma-nya, Kim Heechul. Heechul yang sedang menulis di laptopnya menoleh ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Ditatapnya anak semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ne, ayo kita makan bersama," ajak Heechul lembut lalu menggandeng Henry menuju meja makan. Tampaklah di atas kulkas ada 1 foto keluarga ukuran besar dan foto terpisah Henry, Heechul, dan almarhum suaminya, Hangeng. "Hmmm."

"Eomma, waeyo? Ada masalah?" tanya Henry saat Heechul menatap foto itu sambil bergumam kecil. Heechul melanjutkan makannya dan membelai kepala Henry dengan lembut.

"Aniya, eomma hanya ingat saat appa-mu dulu masih muda, sama tampannya dengan anakku yang tembem ini," kata Heechul sambil mengusap-usap pipi Henry. "Tak terasa ya, kau kini sudah berusia 12 tahun."

"Ne eomma, aku sudah besar sekarang. Sayangnya appa berada di surga sih, jadi hanya bisa melihatku dari atas langit sana," timpal Henry sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Aku sangat merindukan appa dan eomma."

"Hmmm, setidaknya kau kan masih memiliki eomma."

"Ne, baiklah eomma, ayo kita makan saja," kata Henry melanjutkan makannya. Setelah semua selesai makan, Henry mencuci piringnya dan kemudian mendekati eomma-nya.

"Eomma, aku mau main dulu boleh kan? Aku sudah ditunggu Mimi-ge, Kui Xian-ge, Li Xu-ge, dan Chengmin-ge," kata Henry polos. Saat itulah Heechul menatapnya dalam, membuat Henry merasa aneh dan takut.

"Hmmm geurae, tapi besok temani eomma jalan-jalan ya," ujar Heechul dan Henry langsung melesat begitu saja. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dari wajahnya tersirat jelas kalau ia kesepian.

-oOo-

"Chingudeul! Annyeong!" kata Henry yang melesat cepat dan tentunya ngos-ngosan sampai di tempat. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala Henry.

"Tak perlu kau berlari seprti itu, kami juga baru saja sampai," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahh-hahhh, mi-an-hae, a-ku ter-lam-bat lagi," kata Henry terbata-bata. Ryeowook cengengesan. Ia mendekati Henry dan merangkulnya.

"Mau eskrim? Ayo kita membelinya. Kasian sekali kau kekeke," kata Ryeowook lalu menggandeng Henry menuju kedai eskrim. Seharian itu digunakan mereka untuk bermain sampai sore.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Henry melewati sebuah toko pakaian yang memajang sebuah gaun merah yang indah. Henry memandangi gaun itu. Ia berusaha melihat harga gaun merah itu. Lumayan mahal baginya, 25000 won. Henry meraih dompetnya. Di dompetnya sekarang ada uang sejumlah 10000 won. Ia menutup dompetnya dan pergi dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Annyeong eomma, aku pulang," kata Henry sambil membuka pintunya lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruknya. Ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Heechul yang hidup di rumah ini. "Eomma, neo eoddiya? Aku sudah pulang nih, kau tak merindukanku?"

"Ehh, kau sudah pulang ya," kata Heechul dari balik pintu. Henry seakan mau loncat karena suara eomma-nya begitu parau, terlihat seperti pulang bekerja. Henry langsung menghambur dan memeluk eomma-nya.

"Ne eomma, aku sangat merindukanmu. Neomu bogoshippeoyo," kata Henry tetap memeluk eomma-nya itu. "Hmm eomma, apa besok, kita jadi jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya eomma harus pergi menemui Mr. Lee," kata Heechul sambil memebelai anaknya. "Geurae, jadi besok kau bisa bebas bermain."

"Ahhh, eomma," kata Henry sedikit kecewa. "Geurae, hmm eomma, apa kau punya gaun berwarna merah tua?"

"Aku rasa punya, waeyo geudhae?"

"Aku ingin lihat eomma pakai gaun."

"Geurae tunggu sebentar."

-oOo-

Henry hanya bisa melongo melihat eomma-nya memakai gaun merah tua yang indah itu. Sumpah, neomu kyeopta!

"Eomma, neomu kyeopta," kata Henry sambil memeluk eomma-nya. Tapi, hidungnya menangkap sesuatu. Bau anyir darah. Yap, dia mencium bau darah dari gaun eomma-nya itu. Namun ia tak berani mengatakannya karena ia takut kalau eomma-nya kecewa.

"Hahaha, gomawo," kata Heechul sambil mendekap Henry.

"Eomma, err, apakah appa meninggal saat kecelakaan itu, aku sudah berada di perut eomma?" tanya Henry membuat Heechul terkesiap. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, kau sudah ada di kandunganku."

"Argh, mianhae eomma aku sudah membuatmu menangis lagi," kata Henry sambil memegang tangan Heechul dan memeluknya. "Eomma, neomu mianhae."

"Hisshhh, ne gwaenchanayo."

-oOo-

Siang yang cerah itu membuat Henry bosan karena seharian ini, ia akan ditinggal oleh eomma-nya ke rumah pamannya, Mr. Lee. Ia ingin bermain, tetapi teman-temannya sedang sibuk sekarang.

Setelah menonton TV dan berlatih biola, Henry berniat membuat mie ramen. Setelah membuat mie ramen ia berniat makan sambil nonton TV. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar Heechul.

Dipandanginya terus kamar Heechul yang tampak memiliki aura "berbeda" dari kamarnya. Setiap membereskan rumah, sekalipun Heechul tak membolehkan Henry memasukinya. Kamar yang membuat Henry bertanya-tanya dan penasaran.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan sambil menonton TV saja daripada memikirkan hal itu. Namun, semakin ia tak peduli, semakin penasaran saja ia. Setelah acara makannya selesai, ia masuk ke kamar itu.

Ia sagat takjub dengan kamar itu. Sangat luas, lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri. Namun kamar itu sedikit suram karena cahaya mataharinya hanya sedikit yang masuk. _Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kamar ini_, pikir Henry. Matanya lalu tertumbuk pada sebuah buku yang ada di dekat laptop eomma-nya.

"Buku harian eomma," gumam Henry. "Hmm, aku ingin tahu, seromantis apa cerita cinta eomma dan appa," lanjutnya lalu mulai membuka dan membaca catatan harian eomma-nya.

**Lagi, aku melihatnya bersama yeoja bernama En Xian itu. Dia ini lupa atau bagaimana sih, kalau aku ini tunangannya? Meskipun aku tahu kalau ini adalah perjodohan.**

**Kau tahu, sudah lama aku itu mengagumimu Hangeng-ah. Tapi mengapa kau ini masih saja mencintai En Xian, si gadis China sialan itu? Apa hanya karena kalian sama-sama orang China lalu orang Korea begitu?**

Henry mengernyitkan dahinya. _Jadi karena perjdohan ya,_ pikirnya. Ia lalu membaca halaman selanjutnya. Halaman demi halamn yang ia buka,membuatnya semakin gemetar dan takut.

**Hari ini aku menemui En Xian. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk menyingkirkannya. Sayangnya gadis itu terlalu polos (atau mungkin bagiku terlalu bodoh) sehingga mudah sekali percaya padaku.**

**Ia bilang padaku, kalau ia memang sudah putus dengan Hangeng dan menjalin cinta dengan Changmin. Dan sejujurnya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.**

**Aku menelepon Changmin, dan berkata pada En Xian untuk menunggu Hangeng di dekat Sungai Han untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ia menurut dan pergi kesana.**

Henry mulai berkeringat. Sejahat itukah eomma-nya yang menurutnya selama ini lembut? Atau entahlah. Otaknya sangat keruh, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**Esoknya aku mendengar kabar yang bagus. En Xian, aku dengar ia diperkosa oleh Changmin dan dibunuh. Changmin saat itu marah dan termakan emosinya saat ia tahu kalau En Xian berada di sana menunggu Hangeng. Hahaha, aku sangat puas mendengar berita ini.**

**Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mengurus Hangeng.**

Dan sekali lagi, Henry merasa pusing, merasa sakit. Eomma-nya benar-benar jahat. Ia ingin menangis. _Jadi En Xian itu yeoja yang dibunuh eomma ya, secara nggak langsung_, pikirnya.

**Aku mengundang Hangeng ke rumahku ini, lalu aku 'melakukan'nya pada Hangeng. Yapp, aku menjebaknya, membuatnya mabuk, lalu ia meniduriku. Hahaha, dengan begini aku bisa langsung meminta pertanggung jawabannya kepadaku.**

**Satu kata indah yang kudengar. Pernikahan. Akhirnya kami menikah juga meski tidak sekarang. Ahh, rasanya aku tak sabar menunggu dua minggu lagi yang akan mengikatnya jadi milikku.**

"Mwo? Jadi aku ini dibuat, diluar pernikahan mereka ya?" pekik Henry pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

**Hari yang cerah bagi sepasang suami istri, seharusnya begitu. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia murung sedemikian rupa. Aku juga sedih melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Aku… Tak bisa melihatnya menangis…**

**Tapi aku shock saat aku dengar dengan lirih, kalau ia msih sangat mencintai En Xian. Aku tak peduli saat ini aku hamil. Aku tak peduli.**

**Aku menyiapkan sesuatuuntukmu, angat berkesan, hahahaha…**

Henry sekarang benar-benar menangis. Ia ingin sekali membanting atau kalau bisa membakar buku itu. Tapi tangannya tak mau berhenti membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu.

**Malam ini, malam yang indah. Aku mengenakan gaun putih bersihku untuk jalan-jalan bersama Hangeng. Gaun indah itu sempat membuatnya menatapku kagum, tapi itu berubah jadi rasa kesalku karena ia bilang padaku 'kau ini cantik sekali En Xian'.**

**Jadi aku ini di matanya masih En Xian? Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku karena saat itu aku benar-benar marah. Aku mulai menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Makanan itu kucampur obat bius. Saat ia setengah tak sadarkan diri, aku mulai memotong kakinya agar ia tak bisa pergi jauh dariku.**

**Aku memotong jemarinya agar ia tak bisa menulis nama En Xian lagi di bukunya. Aku juga menjahit mulutnya yang telah kusumpal dengan kapas yang banyak agar menggembung.**

**Apakah ia berteriak? Tentu saja. Tapi aku terlalu tuli untuk mendengarkan teriakannya.**

**Lalu aku ingat gaun putih yang telah berubah menjadi merah itu. Aku saat itu hanya diam memandanginya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan? Akhirnya aku hanya merawatnya di sebuah ruangan dalam kamarku yang tak diketahui siapapun. Ia duduk dengan manis di sana dengan tuxedo hitam. Aku senang melihatnya, hanya saja ia sedikit lebih pucat.**

JDAARRRR! Henry merasakan ada petir menyambar kepalanya dan ia menangis tanpa suara. Pantas saja gaunnya berbau darah. Jadi ini sebabnya. Henry langsung mencari ruangan itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membuka ruangan itu ketika ia menemukannya.

Ruangan itu gelap, ada sesosok makhluk yang mungkin adalah appa-nya di sana. Henry terdiam mematung. Mayat appa-nya benar-benar terawatt. Henry bergidik ngeri. Ia langsung berbalik badan dan begitu kaget ketika dilihatnya eomma-nya ada di belakangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Eo-eo-eo-mmm-mmm-mmmaaaa," kata Henry terbata dan sangat lirih. Heechul tersenyum licik. Henry benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. _Ya Tuhan, jika aku harus mati sekarang dengan cara yang sama dengan appa, aku rela, hiks hiks_, batin Henry.

"Ne, kau ini lancang sekali Henry-ya."

"M-mm-mianhae eomma, aku hanya mau membereskan kamar eomma."

"Kau tahu setelah ini yang akan kulakukan padamu Henry kecilku saying?" tanya Heechul. Henry menggeleng lemah. Heechul menarik tubuh Henry lalu melumat bibir Henry dengan ganas dan kasar. Henry ingin menolak, tapi eomma-nya bahkan jauh lebih kuat darinya. Henry mulai merasakan sakit di bibirnya. Yap, Heechul melumatnya hingga lecet.

Tak lama ciuman itu sudah turun menuju leher Henry yang outih. Namja berusia 13 tahun itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat eomma-nya mengiit lehernya dengan kasar. "Eomma, sakiit, hentikan, argh," ujar Henry terbata. Ia bahkan sampai menangis.

Heechul tak mempedulikannya. Ia lalu melucuti tubuh Henry hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Henry meringis, masih merasa ngilu dengan bibir dan lehernya. Heechul lalu memijit "junior" Henry dengan kasar sehingga Henry meraung-raung kesakitan sambil menangis.

"Kyaa! Arghhh… Eom-mm-ma… S-ss-ssaa-saakkk-kkiii-iii-iittt," katanya terbata. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh bagain bawahnya itu. Ia terjatuh dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Heechul sudah memotong kaki kecil namja malang itu. "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Henry langsung kejang-kejang kesakitan. Tentu saja rasa sakitnya bukan setingkat luka, tapi lebih dari itu. Setelah itu ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kaki kecilnya dan ia mati rasa. Pandangannya kabur. Ia benar-benar tak bisa kabur.

Kali ini, Heechul mulai "meropes" Henry lagi yang jelas-jelas sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Heechul memasukkan "junior" Henry ke "miliknya". Henry sudah benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdoa agar nyawanya segera diambil karena ini sangat sakit dan menyiksanya.

Tak berakhir sampai situ, tangan mungilnya juga jadi korban mutilasi dari eomma-nya. Ia sudah tak kuat untuk berteriak. Henry sempat senang karena ia melihat cahaya kecil dan seketika itu tubuhnya merasa sangat ringan dan tak sakit lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa bebas.

Sementara itu, Heechul yang menyadari bahwa Henry sudah tak bernyawa segera membersihkan tubuh kecil Henry, lalu mendudukannya di sebuah kursi, tepatnya di kursi sebelah Hangeng.

-oOo-

"Sekarang kita bisa berkumpul kan, bukan begitu?" kata Heechul dengan pandangan kosong dan senyum pilunya. Di hadapannya, ada Hangeng dengan keadaan yang pucat serta Henry, anaknya, yang juga sama seperti ayahnya. Ia mengenakan tuxedo hitam, pucat, tanpa kaki dan tangan. "Aku bahagia akhirnya kita lengkap di sini," lanjutnya.

Heechul mengenakan gaun merahnya yang dulunya putih. Berkumpul di sana. Heechul perlahan memakan cake-nya dan meminum kopinya. Ia tertawa, tawa kesedihan dan kegilaannya itu.

**THE END**

Gimana gimana?

Hadduhh mian yaa kalo jadi gini ceritanya, hmm, author juga sampe keringet dingin bikin cerita ini. Baiklah, sekian dan ghamsaa~~


End file.
